


Youth

by Corrosia



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Rape, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrosia/pseuds/Corrosia
Summary: MC and Saeyoung recently entered their relationship together, but now that MC has helped Saeyoung with his issues, he must come to terms with hers.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Kudos: 18





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this is based on experiences friends or I have had and such in high school and middle school. There's a lot of dramatization in this so it's not 100% accurate to real-life experiences, and would just like to point out that these situations and reactions to them are versatile.  
> Itallics = memories  
> Bold = dialogue  
> Don't usually utilize this format but decided to for now.

* * *

I saw my blood drip to the floor. When it spreads like that I get a sense of satisfaction. There's beauty in my pain, but sometimes my fear and anger would get ahead of me. I might've gone deeper, harder on myself till the blood pooled to the floor. Cleaning it was never fun, hiding it from my parents, now I'm hiding it from Saeyoung, such an improvement. When I came into the RFA, I was so emotionally unstable, but I wanted to make others happy. So for a while, I forgot my pains. They always come back, stronger, harsher than before. I've decided not to keep it from him anymore. Why I always wear pants and long sleeves even in the summer, why I hate when people touch my thighs, the stinge of pain that spikes through me each time he looks on me with sympathy and love...

_"Just take it MC! I'm paying you for your services right?! So SERVICE ME"_

Maybe it began when I was thirteen, or maybe twelve. It's hard to remember since the days blend together. A slap on the thigh, a reach for my chest, my underdeveloped body being scarred each day. Maybe by the dozen, it's hard to count scars. It's not like, there's a scar for every trauma, more like... there's a scar for every moment. Happy or not, it was how I expressed emotion.

_"You dumb bitch, if I have the ambulance called to this house one more time I'm kicking you out."_

Sometimes it would stop. Always starting again...

But as I get lost in my thoughts, the bathroom door bursts open. With my blood pooled to the floor, I look to the redhead. Turns out, it wasn't the lover I was expecting, but his twin. 

**"Saeran what the hell, don't you knock?"** He purses his lips for a second, analyzing, **"He doesn't know. Does he?"** My eyes flutter from the stress filling my brain, **"No-"** I see no reason to continue my sentence, as if I hadn't had this conversation before, every lover, friend, family member. **"I will tell him tonight"** I confess, I wasn't sure, but as Saeran helped me tend to my wounds without saying a word. He didn't see any reason to, likely, or he wanted to respect me. With my arm bandaged I looked down at it, I never bandage it, just leave it, as a reminder of my mistakes.

_"How about, you give me five dollars, and suck my dick? You'd like that, right?"_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Would like to add that this work will likely never be finished unless people like it enough or I feel angsty again.


End file.
